Lo correcto
by Spencer16
Summary: Paso saliva para deshacer el nudo que pugnaba por formarse ya en su garganta y mientras retomaba su forma de leopardo, se convenció de que aquello que le nublaba la visión no eran lágrimas de añoranza y tristeza, sino lágrimas por las cenizas que parecían llover en la ciudad.


**¿Recuerdan que dije que me estaba exprimiendo el cerebro para encontrar la forma en que Raven perdonará a Chico Bestia? Pues no, esto no es el resultado de eso, estas son algunas de las cosas que imagine y como no quería desperdiciarlas, las utilice para hacer esta cosa rara que ha salido. Cualquier comentario o ayuda psicológica que me ayude a encontrar una forma que me guste para el desenlace de la historia es bien recibido**

**Teen Titans no es mío, muchas cosas cambiarían si así lo fuera.**

* * *

Dejo de mirar su reflejo en el agua al ver que se había convertido en lava ardiente también. Bestias que le doblaban el tamaño, peludas y con los dientes llenos de sangre venían contra él dejando a su paso fisuras en las calles y desolación a lo que tocaban. El cielo estaba rojo y por momentos caían gotas de aquel mismo rojo sangre como si incluso el cielo lamentará que ella hubiera perdido. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a correr.

_-Si por un momento se te ocurre…_

_-Es muy tarde-susurró en su oído antes de convertirse en un pulpo, tomarla en uno de sus brazos y lanzarse al mar_

_La soltó para volver a su forma humana y espero pacientemente a que saliera del agua._

_Cuando lo hizo con una mirada que solo aseguraba su muerte y el ceño profundamente fruncido, le sonrió, cosa que tenía por seguro acababa de condenarlo_

_-¿Hora de implorar piedad?_

_La chica demonio asintió_

_-¿Y si te mostrara estos argumentos?-le beso castamente los labios, las mejillas y la frente viendo cómo se relajaba ante su toque_

_-Mi venganza será cruel-aseguro la chica disfrutando con los ojos cerrados de cómo sus labios bajaban lentamente por su cuello_

_-Oh, lo tengo por seguro cariño…_

Su ritmo se ralentizo ante el recuerdo repentinamente traído por su mente. Su corazón aún estaba rogándole que se detuviera, que lo reconsiderara, que habrían otras formas pero su cabeza, había algo, en lo profundo, que le decía que era esa la única forma.

Un gemido de dolor a sus espaldas le hizo volver a tomar el ritmo inicial. Esto no lo hago por ella, ni por mí, lo hago por todos, se recordó.

_-Debes estar bromeando_

_-En absoluto-aseguró con la expresión más seria que tenía_

_-¿Me trajiste a una convención de comics el día de nuestro aniversario?_

_Ni se inmuto por el tono con el que lo dijo. Hizo un gesto hacía la puerta para que la abriera y sonrió dulcemente._

_La chica se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta. Se deleitó viendo como sus ojos se abrían y su boca temblaba ligeramente_

_-Esto es…_

_-Lo llamo Museo de Recuerdos… fotografías, videos y cosas que pude recolectar de nuestros mejores momentos juntos_

_-Debió costarte una fortuna_

_-Solo lo mejor para ti-sonrió tomándola por la cintura-Adelante_

_Jamás admitiría que para conseguir eso había gastado gran parte de sus ahorros y que sería el esclavo de Cyborg por lo menos las siguientes tres eternidades._

Ese recuerdo lo desestabilizo por un momento. Tuvo que detenerse, convertirse en humano y ocultarse tras una pared para poder recuperar la tranquilidad sin que una de aquellas bestias le atacara.

Paso saliva para deshacer el nudo que pugnaba por formarse ya en su garganta y mientras retomaba su forma de leopardo, se convenció de que aquello que le nublaba la visión no eran lágrimas de añoranza y tristeza, sino lágrimas por las cenizas que parecían llover en la ciudad.

_Se paseaba de un lugar a otro en el atestado aeropuerto. La gente lo miraba extraño, pero teniendo en cuenta que había sido verde la mayor parte de su vida le tenía sin cuidado. Lo único que le interesaba era que ese avión aterrizara, esas puertas se abrieran y pudiera volver a envolver en sus brazos al amor de su vida._

_Nunca, en lo que le quedara de vida, se prometió, volvería a dejar que ella saliera en una misión en solitario._

_Pasados unos minutos, en los cuales para su tensión, el tablero en el que estaba el vuelo esperado había cambiado de un "A tiempo" a un "Retrasado", comenzó a hacer promesas inútiles. Dejaría de convertirse en mosca para espiarla mientras se duchaba, no volvería a usar su forma de gato para provocar favores que en su forma humana le serían negados, ¡Incluso dejaría de usar su forma de perro para ablandar la ira de la chica en su contra! Cualquier cosa con tal de que ella apareciera en ese instante en la puerta._

_Su mente, encantadoramente bromista cuando no era necesario, comenzó a mostrarle imágenes de guapos bastardos mirando pervertidamente a la chica cuando luchaba justo como él lo hacía antes de que comenzarán a salir. Luego, incluso más atrevida, su mente le mostraba a la chica alejándose lentamente con un guapo chico normal. Después de ello, imágenes prohibidas que desterró de su mente en cuanto aparecieron._

_Estaba por amenazar a alguien cuando sintió el leve toque en su hombro._

_Bajo la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos amatistas viéndole velados en lágrimas. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para cuando ella le envolvió en sus brazos con tanta fuerza que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no caer juntos._

_-Te extrañe-sollozó ella más expresiva de lo que jamás había estado-Mucho_

_Algo hizo conexión en su cabeza. Sus brazos se movieron para tomarla por la cintura y apretarla contra él solo para asegurarse de que en verdad era real mientras que su cabeza bajaba para aspirar el dulce aroma que le había sido vetado por tanto tiempo. Beso varias veces su cabello, tanto para tranquilizarla, como para tranquilizarlo a él._

_-También lo hice amor, más de lo que imaginas_

Parecía increíble que no siendo suficiente tortura, aquel recuerdo hubiera llegado a encuentro con él. Cerró los ojos fuerte, conteniendo las lágrimas, negándose a detenerse.

-Si me detengo, nada habrá valido la pena-se repitió varias veces como mantra y atrajo una imagen de ella, sonriendo, tranquila en sus brazos, para darse fuerza

Entonces vino aquel, el peor y más reciente recuerdo, aquel que le obligaba a hacer aquello. Aquel por el que aun sintiendo que sus piernas iban a estallar en dolor lo mismo que su alma, seguía incluso con más ímpetu.

_-Garfield, ¿Podemos hablar?-preguntó la chica entrando al vestíbulo_

_Los dos chicos, sus casi hermanos, en apoyo moral, comenzaron a reír nada disimuladamente. Cyborg incluso llego a darle un par de palmaditas de consolación y a prometerle ser su "paño de lágrimas". _

_-Claro_

_Intento aparentar que nada sucedía, que estaba tranquilo, pero internamente estaba alborotando su cabeza en busca de cualquier detalle, por mínimo que fuera, que hubiera obligado a la hechicera a usar aquella temida frase. Le había contado un par de malos chistes, sí, pero ella le había enviado al mar por ello, había olvidado su aniversario una vez, sí, pero eso había sido hacía siglos y ella no parecía enojada por eso aunque… ¿Cuándo realmente estaba enojada y cuando no?_

_-Deja de devanarte el cerebro-dijo Raven sacándolo de sus pensamientos_

_De alguna forma mágica habían llegado a la terraza, supuso que había estado demasiado ocupado intentando encontrar algún error en cómo se había comportado_

_-…Lamento que esto tenga que ser así-dijo la chica captando su atención, su mirada vagaba en todas partes y en ninguna a la vez y apretujaba sus manos nerviosamente-Pero no lo resisto más_

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Al mal que llevo conmigo-dijo Raven, ni siquiera parecía irritada por tener que explicarle y eso era de por sí extraño-Está comenzando a vencerme y cuando ello suceda, quiero que me prometas que tú mismo me matarás_

_Palideció varios tonos y las palabras se vieron muertas en su boca por varios minutos. ¿Matarla? ¿A ella? ¿Al amor de su vida? _

_-No-susurró horrorizado por la idea_

_-Si no lo haces no habrá valido la pena todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que he luchado por evitar que me venciera-la chica le dio la espalda y supo, tal como sabía que estaba feliz o enojada, que ahora estaba llorando y eso le partió el corazón-Ustedes morirán y será mi culpa y yo no podré perdonármelo, no luche con mi padre para hacer con mis manos lo que el planeaba, ¡No lo hice!_

_La tomo por las manos y la obligo a verle_

_-Nunca te vencerá, porque eres la chica más fuerte que conozco-dijo besándole repetidamente-Tanto confío en ello que te lo prometo, prometo que si llega a sobrepasarte y no hay más opción, yo mismo te mataré_

Y ahora, lejos de poder darse golpes de pecho por ello, tenía que cumplir su promesa. El amor que le tenía le exigía hacerlo.

Cuando más cerca estaba, comenzó a notar que los ataques y las bestias parecían evitarlo como si no le vieran, suspiró aliviado y algo en su pecho le estrujo, recordándole que ella siempre estaría protegiéndole.

Estaba planeando la forma más rápida e indolora de hacerlo, a pocos metros de donde se hallaba el motivo de su pena cuando cuatro ojos rojos se posaron con maldad en sí.

-¿Chico Bestia?-preguntó su voz, no la voz alterada y demoniaca, sino su voz, dulce y melodiosa a sus oídos-No me matarías ¿Verdad?

Hizo silencio acercándose un par de pasos involuntariamente ante el deseo de besarla, de abrazarla, de asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

Los cuatro ojos desaparecieron reemplazados por dos amatistas llenos de lágrimas, por un momento volvió a verla, como era antes de que el día anterior todo estallará rememorándole el día en que Trigon vino al mundo.

-No me harías daño ¿Verdad?-dijo mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas de porcelana-Porque me amas ¿Verdad?

Su entereza y decisión flaqueo al verla tan débil ante sí, justo cuando estaba por negar y decirle que jamás sería capaz de poner un dedo sobre ella para hacerle daño, su rostro se contorsiono y los ojos llenos de decisión que conocía desde el día de la formación de los titanes le observaron

-Hazlo Chico Bestia, ¡Hazlo ahora!

No supo cómo lo logro. Se transformó en un león, tomo impulso, sus garras rompieron el aire y luego se clavaron en su cuerpo.

Vio su sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de escuchar el gemido de dolor. La sintió caer sobre su peso y perder cualquier fuerza que hubiera podido tener en antaño. Mientras lloraba sobre su cuerpo, todo, casi por arte de magia, volvió lentamente a la normalidad.

Cyborg puso una mano en su hombro y lo separo lentamente del cuerpo de la chica unos minutos después.

-Hiciste lo correcto, jamás lo dudes-le susurró

El asintió. Lo sabía, pero no siempre lo correcto aseguraba la felicidad de todos.

* * *

**¿Qué rayos fue eso? No sé, creo que ha sido un paso rápido de mi musa por aquí. No tengo ni idea de cómo quedo el final y estoy demasiado mentalmente agotada como para cambiarlo. Creo que tuvo algo que ver con que ayer vi X men 3 y cuando Wolverine tuvo que matar a Jean… Dios, no sería capaz de hacerlo. En fin… lamento que últimamente todo lo que escriba sea drama, pero todo esto del cambio me está sentando mal. Me repondré algún día, lo prometo, pero mientras, tendrán que aguantarme así. **

**Os quiero. Moriría sin vosotros.**


End file.
